stick_empiresfandomcom-20200215-history
FAQ (Frequently Asked Questions)
Please write the questions in Bold Questions *'What the hell is Live Replay?' ' '''Live Replays are recent games played and are chosen randomly. You can see other players play games with each other. The numbers are in order of the average rank (the first game might be between 2100 players and the last between 1400 players). *'How to chat?' ' Press Enter and start typing. Press enter again to send message. '''Other questions *'Can I get the Chaos Empire for free?' : This is 1 of many most asked questions. You CANNOT obtain the chaos empire without buying it. It is only accessable throught payment. Only beta testers, game developers, and certain people Crazyjay like can actually get Chaos for free (in other words, ordinary people can't). *'Can I get Empire Coins for free?' : No, you must earn them. You can get 10 empire coins for defeating one player a day, complete the tutorial for 50, invite a friend via facebook for 75, 300 every month for getting Gold Membership and the 1000 you get for joining immediately, or order them. : . How can i earn empire coins for free? *'I want to V.S _________ directly, how can I do so?' You must have them as a friend. To do this, click your tab under "Help". Type the players user in "add user" and their pin in "###", click the + and the user will be added. The Pin is next to your username at the bottom right corner. Your friend should see their there too (you neeed to know their pin). Once added, they will be added to your list. If they're online (note the green circle), you can click the double swords next to their username challenging them. If they accept you will engage in battle. * I would like to know more about the rating system: how many points do you gain if you face and someone with your exact same rating, if you have 10 more points than him and win, 10 less points and win, y'know.... : IN GAME Questions *'How do You upgrade a Statue?' A. Resilience.It increases the statue's health. It's in the castle. Click on the Temple(Snake pit for Chaos) and you'll find it. *'How I recieve less damage from Bombers?' A.Seperate your army. That'll help. *'How I block Bombers and Crawlers from running past my army to attack my miners?' A.Build walls early and fast. Don't worry if they have 2-3 Crawlers since they deal much less damage (initially) but also research castle archer after your economy stabilizes. COUNTERING Questions *'How do I counter a turtling Chaos player?' A.Chaos is made to be aggressive. So, turtling would make Chaos easier to beat. Get a good economy, get some giants(2-3), get some Merics(4-5), get some Magikills(1-3), and of course, Speartons and Albowtrosses if needed. Also get tower spawn. *'How do I counter Shadowrath masser?' A. Use Giants, Speartons with Shield Bash or Juggerknights with Charge and Allbowtross or Eclipsors. A few merics and a Magikill or just Marrowkai for Chaos will help too. This way, with two meatshields both with stunning capabilities, your enemy will have trouble running past them, and when Shield Bash is not needed, Speartons can attack too. This is how I do it, but it might fail for you. *'How do I counter players who directly attack the satue?' A. Usually if a player will attack the statue directly, you can easily see them preparing it by noticing multiple of Speartons or Juggerknights (Perferable units for a rush) Some players hide their speartons in their walls to prevent alerting the other side of a possible rush. To notice, you have to pressure your enemy by attacking miners to force their army to get out. Now that you know, to prevent it, get multiple of castle archers/deads just in case, magikill with poison spray and electric wall to damage them once they are stuck attacking the statue. Increase your statues health as well. Also build two miner walls or turrets, and build high damage units. Bombers work well because they do not only deal high damage in numbers, but also deal AOE damage. Shadowrath with Shinobi should be on Order's side. Allbowtross also work well. Don't just mass bombers as Chaos, have Juggerknights with charge ready and Marrowkai. *'How are you supposed to beat Giant Massers?' A. Swords with Rage, Spearton massing, Shadowraths with Shinobi, Magikills help too if you researcher Poison. In all, it's suggested that you use a mix of units all armed with their respective abilities. Have you own giant get as close as possible to their giants, have your speartons also get close and form a shield wall, have the melee units directly attack, and the support units hide behind the wall. *'How do you counter Albowtross Massing without Giants(cause by the time my giant comes out my miners are dead)?' ' '''A.Speartons and Magikills. Research Shield Wall and all spells for Magikills. Get some merics too. Combination of Spearton with Shield Wall and Archidons with Fire Arrows plus Merics will also do. also if you dont want your miners to die, hit the miners garrison button which will garrioson only your miners *'How do I counter early Bombers? (From attacking my miners)' ' A. You can tell if a chaos player is going to prepare for a bombing strike by 3 bombers being together in a group. Usually getting a miner wall and building it provides you with early protection so your miners can mine. Getting range units are very helpful but remember those bombers can run fast so its best to run and shoot, run and shoot. Also having a wall to run behind when they get close or a castle archer/dead to protect you if they come withen your territory. *'''How do I avoid Medusa's Petrify? A. Only two units are capable of avoiding an instant kill from Medusa's petrify: giants (Order and Chaos) and Speartons. In the case of giants, petrify takes out 25% of their health but does not deal an instant kill (the damage dealt can be reduced by purchasing the Giant Growth upgrade). As for speartons, a spearton in it's defensive, shield wall mode will also recieve damage from petrify but can not recieve an instant kill. *'Is it possible to hit a cloaked Shadowrath?' According to the official Stick Empires Guide, some attacks that deal AOE damage (certain spells, explosions, etc.) are capable of affecting Shadowrath. However, as the guide was written during the beta phase of the game, it is possible that the effects of Shinobi no longer correspond with the guide. *'What is Turtling?' ''A. It is being defensive and not attackiing.